


Чем больше узнаю людей, тем больше люблю собак

by Lapsa



Category: Family Guy, Акунин Борис «Провинциальный детектив», Борис Акунин - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapsa/pseuds/Lapsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не все псы после смерти попадают в рай. Некоторые попадают в другую страну и другую эпоху.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чем больше узнаю людей, тем больше люблю собак

**Author's Note:**

> Дженни Харкнесс сделала иллюстрацию.:-D  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9315/14837475.3/0_76d3d_a61d54be_M.jpg

Привезённые щенки оказались идеальными: и брыластыми, и слюнявыми, и с пятнами во всё ухо…

– Семён, а это ещё кто? – возмутилась Татищева, увидев за огромной корзинкой вполне взрослого пса – абсолютно белого и в красном ошейнике.

– Не извольте гневаться, – испуганно согнулся Семён. – Хозяева дали – это... в нагрузку. Без него ни в какую не соглашались. И ни копеечки дополнительно не взяли, не думайте.

– Ну ладно, – смилостивилась Татищева. – Пусть Тихон-лесник его для охраны заберет – от имения подальше, чтобы мне тут породу не испортил. Ути, мои маленькие… – обратилась она к щенкам. – Пшёл отсюда, бестолочь, – это снова к Семёну.

Едва дверь за слугой закрылась, пёс распахнул пасть и вполне внятно произнёс:

– К леснику – это зря. Боюсь, там я буду совершенно бесполезен.

– Ась? – генеральша рухнула в кресло и попыталась перекреститься трясущейся рукой. И только после этого сообразила, что пёс говорил с английским акцентом.

– Признаться, я привык к более образованному обществу, – объяснил пёс и встал на задние лапы. – Могу поддержать светскую беседу, смешать коктейль, помочь с деловыми бумагами... Только русский пока плохо знаю.

– А что еще ты умеешь? – из тысячи возможных вопросов, главным из которых был «А не сошла ли я с ума?», генеральша задала именно этот.

– Могу развлечь одинокую даму, – пёс совершенно по-человечески подошёл и облокотился на кресло. – Миссис Татищева, тур вальса?


End file.
